


Something special, someone sacred

by hisquartermaster



Series: journey under the skin [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Schmoop, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisquartermaster/pseuds/hisquartermaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q always complained about sleeping naked, saying how tops of his arms got cold at night. Still, when one night Bond passed him a t-shirt after sex, he indignantly said he preferred to touch skin to skin at night, even at the cost of cold arms. It made Bond smile like a lunatic, trying and failing to pretend he didn’t care. He was hopelessly fond of the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something special, someone sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Momo, the great motivational speaker and enabler:)
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own, as I am quite hard-headed.  
> Title from "Father Figure" by George Michael.

Bond woke up early, as usual – the field habits were hard to beat and he was a restless sleeper, even in the safety of Q’s flat, tucked between his lover and the wall (Q’s tiny bedroom didn’t really allow space for a bed that big). Judging by the light, it had to be around six, maybe earlier, but it was already getting hot. He didn’t really care about the heatwave, but Q was adorably miffed. It was probably last moment for them to sleep with the window ajar; soon the nights would get too hot for the Quartermaster to get by without the AC and Q would start his campaign to banish summer forever, as he hated the heat. It was surprisingly un-catlike of him, Bond mused with a smile, looking at his lover. Deciding not to wake the boy by getting up, he snuggled up to him and drowsed for a little longer.

 

He didn’t really fall asleep again, instead staying in the hazy in-between state. He could spend hours like that, breathing in Q’s scent straight from the boy’s nape and feeling his warm and naked back on his chest. Only, it seemed not that morning, as Q started to fidget in his arms, tugging on the quilt and trying to move away. Bond smiled knowingly; it wasn’t unusual for Q to decide he needed to start the day with sucking him off. He was adorable like that, not quite awake yet, but determined to make his lover feel good.

 

Soon, Q managed to wrap the quilt around his shoulders and shimmy down the bed, uncovering Bond and rubbing against him in the process. It was always funny how the Quartermaster looked grumpy at first, sleepily trying to keep the quilt around his arms and covering his feet, while simultaneously trying to keep his sharp elbows from his lover. Even though it was warm in the bedroom, Q always complained about sleeping naked, saying how tops of his arms got cold at night. Still, when one night Bond passed him a t-shirt after sex, he indignantly said he preferred to touch skin to skin at night, even at the cost of cold arms. It made Bond smile like a lunatic, trying and failing to pretend he didn’t care. He was hopelessly fond of the boy.

 

This train of thought suddenly stopped, as Q had found the perfect position and put his cheek on Bond’s upper thigh, breathing straight onto his cock, while carding his fingers through the course hair of Bond’s happy trail. The agent shivered, feeling himself starting to get hard. He lowered his hand into Q’s hair, which in the morning reminded him of a crow’s nest, starting to delicately untangle the knots. The younger man loved having his hair played with, so he closed his eyes and softly exhaled, which in turn made Bond gasp, when warm air hit his rapidly hardening cock.

 

“I love how you smell in the morning” Q whispered shamelessly straight into the junction of his thigh, nuzzling into it and turning his head to lick Bond’s fuck cuts. Bond had had lots of sex in his life, he’d also had many spectacular blow jobs, but nothing could come close to that. Sleepy, lovely Q, who looked as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and gave blow jobs which reduced him, a weathered veteran of oral sex, to a moaning, whimpering mess. Luckily for Bond, morning Q didn’t like to tease, he was more sensual than sexy, touching, smelling and tasting.

 

Soon, Q kissed the base of his cock and licked a slow line to the head, licking around it and teasing his frenulum. Bond’s head hit the pillow and he groaned. No matter how many times his lover started the day like that, it never grew old. Bond gently scraped Q’s head, earning a groan of pleasure from the younger man, who started sucking on the head of Bond’s cock, pressing his tongue to his lover’s pee hole. One of Q’s hands slipped from under the quilt and wrapped around the base of Bond’s cock, stroking him in rhythm with the suction. The boy was humming to himself, driving his agent crazy.

 

“That’s it, love. You don’t even know how hot you are like that.” Bond couldn’t keep his mouth shut, which he sincerely regretted. In the field he didn’t have any problem with using only moans and groans in bed, but with Q he always wanted the boy to know how good he was, how much he loved everything he did to him and frankly, it was quite embarrassing at first, what a mess the Quartermaster made of his otherwise cool and collected self.

 

In answer to that, Q got more sloppy, mouth getting slack, spit dripping down Bond’s cock. The reason was obvious, the movement of the quilt gave it out – Q was humping the bed. He was keeping the quilt around his arms with one hand, the other busy on his lover’s cock and his hips were moving in a rather desperate rhythm. Bond wished he could see the fair expanse of his back, those lovely shoulder blades, rather curvy hips, and the magnificent arse, but alas, Q was not awake enough to brave the room temperature. 

 

Bond had only a moment to think about the perfection of such morning: the first touches of the heat and the sun, the breeze coming through the window, the diffused light, the beloved boy in bed with him, loving him back, before Q let go of the quilt and reached out to grab Bond's hand, entwining their fingers. He looked down at his lover, who was staring straight back at him, with mischievous smile dancing around his eyes. Really, he should have expected what happened next, but his Quartermaster always managed to surprise him. This time the surprise came in form of the boy’s fingers slipping off his cock and pressing down on his perineum, while simultaneously Q took his cock deeper, almost swallowing him.

 

After that, it was all white noise to him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Q, licking his lips and turning back to his cock, gently licking off the residue come. Bond couldn’t help the whimper, which in turn made Q dump the quilt and almost jump into his arms, nuzzling his neck like a kitten.

 

“Give a minute, love, I’ll take care of you” Bond still felt too shaky to go down on Q, but he’d be damned if he didn’t make his boy feel as good as he did. He touched his face, slipping his hand to the perfect junction between Q’s jaw and neck, stroking it softly, while kissing his lips, licking into his mouth.

 

“Nah, like that, okay?” Q mumbled the words straight into Bond’s mouth, while at the same time moving his hips so that his cock slipped into the junction of his lover’s thigh. He started rubbing off on Bond, his precome easing the friction, little gasps leaving his mouth between kisses. Bond loved him like that, completely focused on chasing pleasure, his lips even more cherry-coloured than usually, his body sweaty and tense, so beautiful that Bond’s heart ached. He couldn’t believe he got to see this regularly, have this kind of relationship. It made him hope he was not totally jaded, if such perfect creature could love him, maybe not all was lost.

 

“Okay kitten. Come on me, I love smelling like I’m yours." He hesitated and added "I’d make you come on me every morning, so that when I visit your dungeon everyone would know I’m yours”. Hearing that made Q quicken his pace, he wasn’t kissing Bond anymore, just breathing wetly into his neck, licking it and sucking every now and then, probably leaving marks. Bond finally found enough energy to help his boy out, he moved one of his hands from Q’s waist down to his arse, slowly slipping his index finger into his crack, gently massaging his twitching hole, never pressing inside, just teasing his rim. It turned out to be enough, he felt Q tense up even more, then there was wetness on his hip, and Q was a boneless heap tucked into his side.

 

“You know, you might be onto something with this sleeping naked thing…”, Q murmured. “I never used to want sex before my first cup of tea. It’s just something about waking up feeling all that warm skin. And well…“ he got even more flushed and mumbled the last part of his sentence straight into Bond’s neck, kissing it for a good measure “I’m happy we decided to skip the condoms, it’s so nice when you’re the first thing I taste in the morning”.

 

And to that, Bond had no response other than to kiss his boy senseless.

 


End file.
